Saving Eve
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: "You can't let her live this way. It's too late for saving me, but there's still hope for saving Eve." One night changes Eve Torres life forever. Mike/Eve. One-shot.


**A/N: As many of you know, I have an obsession when it comes to Mike/Eve. Why? I have no idea, I just think they're seriously way too cute, and the amount of the chemistry between the two of them is close to ridiculous. There's just so much there. It's just so much to handle! Anyway, this is another one shot for Mike and Eve based off the of the song "Saving Amy" by Brantley Gilbert. I changed Amy to Eve so it would make more sense for this story, other than that, the song belongs to Brantley, and Mike/Eve go to the WWE. Parts of this story will be in Mike's point of view, but for the most part, it will just be in a general third person point of view. **

**Saving Eve**

One year, two months, one week, and three days. That's how long it's been since Eve last saw Mike "The Miz" Mazarin, and unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to see him again.

She wouldn't be able to see him, kiss him, or tell him how much she loves him. But most of all, she can't get what she wants more than anything, and that's to have Mike back in her life.

Today was a bright, warm, sunny day outside, but Eve felt anything but happiness. She felt lost, broken, confused, heartbroken, and empty. For the most part, she felt nothing but emptiness, and that black hole that was sucking her into this depression was only becoming bigger and stronger with each that passed. Only sinking her deeper into her heartbreak.

**Mike's POV:**

I would give _anything _to be with Eve right now. I'm supposed to be with her, I was supposed to be with her for the rest of my life. But, I'm not. God had other plans for me, and that's all right. He couldn't save me, but if he can save Eve, everything will be all right.

I look down on Eve each and everyday from heaven. I promised her I would love her for the rest of my life, and that will _never _change. Even though I'm no longer with her, I still love her, I always will, and I'll do anything I can to help her get through this.

But lately, all I've been able to do is watch Eve do is struggle.

**General POV:**

Eve Torres rolled out of bed, groaning as she sat up to stretch. She had decided to try and take a nap to see if it would lessen or dull the pain, but as usual, it didn't.

She looked outside, and it was still bright and sunny as it was when she had first woke up this morning. But she still felt empty, and she still felt hopeless. She slept in Mike's room, and she has every day for the past year. She had every day since that unforgettable night.

Eve fell back down onto the bed, letting out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. She rolled over on her side, facing his side of the bed, even though she knew it was empty, there was still part of her that hoped she would roll over to find him laying there next to her. But of course, he wasn't.

She sighed deeply, letting out a shaky breath as she sat up again. She turned her attention to the nightstand where her favorite picture of her and Mike stood. They looked so unbelievably happy in that picture, and she would give anything to relive that moment with him.

She stood up, running a hand through her hair, and made her way over to her dresser as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible, and she knew she did, but it took too much for her to change any of that right now.

**Eve'****s got the letters I wrote****, m****y picture in a frame****. S****he****'****s had a year to let go****, s****he still wears my ring****. I****t hasn****'****t left her finger since the night that I proposed****.**

Eve glanced down at the beautiful ring Mike had given her last night she had ever seen him. It was all she had left of him; it was her very last piece of him, and all she had left to hang onto.

_[Flashback]_

_Mike and was dropping Eve off at home, the two had been out until 4am, and Eve would have to climb through her window to keep her parents from finding out._

_The car was filled with laughter from the happy couple. Mike loved seeing Eve so happy. When she was happy, he was happy. Eve's happiness was all that mattered to Mike. _

"_Mike," Eve said through her laughs, "if I get caught climbing through my window, I'm going to get grounded."_

_He smirked, "but tonight was worth it. This has been a great night, Eve."_

"_It's been the best night of my life," she smiled warmly as she kissed him softly. They were now sitting in front of her house with his car off. After they kissed for a few minutes, Eve got ready to leave. But she felt Mike gently grab her wrist._

_Mike took a deep, slow breath, "baby, wait a minute." He whispered, "there's something I need to ask you before you go."_

"_Anything," she whispered as she turned her head back, looking into his eyes. His eyes were one of her favorite things about him. Every time she looked into his eyes, it was as if the world had come to a complete stop. _

"_Eve, you and I, we've been friends for most of our lives. Best friends, but I knew from the moment we entered our sophomore year that you were more than just my best friend. I knew that you were my soul mate. Here we are, in our freshmen year of college, and all I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Eve Marie Torres, will you marry me?" _

_Eve looked into Mike's eyes, shaking a bit as she nodded. "Mikey…yes. Of course," she smiled at brightly as her eyes light up. He slid the ring on her finger as she took his face into her hands, and kissed him deeply. _

_Mike returned the kiss with just as much passion as Eve pulled him closer to her, and deepened the kiss even more. _

_The new engaged couple kissed for a few minutes before Mike pulled away. "You and I are going to be together forever, Eve Torres. Nothing will change that." _

_She smiled warmly in response as she leaned her forehead against his, kissing him gently. "Of course not baby. Never."_

_He kissed her back, and then they broke apart again. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked him as he kissed her forehead._

"_Of course. I love you, Eve."_

"_I love you too, Mikey. Goodnight." She softly whispered as she opened the door, and stepped into the darkness._

"_Night baby," he whispered back._

_Eve then closed the car door and Mike waited until she was inside to take off. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Eve woke up around noon that day, and she went to call Mike, but there was no answer. Right away, she knew something was off. She went downstairs, and her parents were sitting on the couch. Something was off about them, too. Something wasn't right._

"_Mom, dad…" she started, her face full of worry as her heart pounded out of her chest. "What's wrong?"_

"_Honey, come sit down," her mother started, patting the empty space next to her._

_Eve began to shake slightly as she was now sitting down, she had a horrible feeling about this. "Mom, please tell me. What is it?"_

_Her mother took a deep breath as she looked into her daughters' eyes, "sweetie, I don't know how to tell you this…but Mike was in a car accident last night, and he never made it home." Her mother finally said, after many long moments of silence. _

_**When I promised her forever before i took her home**__**. B**__**ut I never made it home that night**__**, a**__** part of her died too**__**.**_

_Eve looked at her mother, going into shock. As if what she said couldn't make sense to Eve; she wasn't able to comprehend what her mother just said. _

_Her body had quickly gone numb as tears soaked her face. "What? No…no, no, no." Eve said as she shook her head from side to side quickly. "It has to be a mistake. I know it is. Mike…he's fine, mom…he's okay."_

_Her mother sighed heavily, "I wish he was, Eve. But he's not; he died right at the scene. He was killed by the impact."_

_Eve just stared at her mother, she didn't know what to say, all she knew is that this had to be a dream. There was no way any of this was true. Mike had just promised her forever last night. _

_She ran up to her room, and slammed the door. She felt a sudden rush of anger fill her body, and she grabbed anything she could, throwing it as hard as she could, and screaming out of frustration. _

_Her screams soon turned into violent sobs as she fell to the floor, and brought her knees up to her chest. She shook like a small child as she sat there, and cried harder than she had ever cried before. _

_**I watched her losing her mind**__**, a**__**nd there**__**'**__**s nothing I can do**__**.**_

_She looked to her right, and a picture of them was on the floor. She must have thrown it moments ago. She picked it up as she traced the features of the love of her life. _

"_Mike," she said through her sobs. "Why would you make me a promise you couldn't keep!?" She choked out through her sobs, yelling at no one. She couldn't handle this; she needed to wake up from this. This all had to be nothing more than a horrible nightmare. _

_A few weeks had gone by since Mike's death, but it wasn't any easier on Eve. She was having the hardest time with things. Not only had she lost her fiancé, but she lost her best friend. Her everything._

_She was home alone, and sitting on her bed, going through pictures of her and Mike. Sometimes going through the pictures would help numb the pain; and at other times, it would only make it worse._

_As she sat there on her bed, staring at the pictures, she traced them. She looked so happy, and that was something she hadn't been able to feel ever since Mike's death. Now she just felt empty, and hopeless. _

_She pushed the pictures to the end of the bed, and laid down on her back, looking at the ceiling. "Baby, I need you here." She said, allowing the tears to fall down her face. Sometimes it was easier to cry. "I need you to come and save me. Don't you know you knocked the wind out of me when you left like that?" She whispered, running a hand through her hair._

_**Yea**__**h**__** sometimes**__**,**__** she goes crazy**__**,**__** screaming out my name**__**. **__**Saying**__**,**____**"**__**baby please come and save me**__**."**_

_**Mike's POV:**_

_If Eve only knew, I would do anything to save her. If only she knew, I'd do anything to change what had happened that night. But I can't. I never can. _

_**I wish she knew I**__**'**__**d do anything**__** t**__**o kiss the tears right off her face**__**, tell**__** her everything**__**'**__**s okay**__**. F**__**eel her heart beat next to mine**__**, a**__**nd make up for lost time**__**. O**__**h but God I know I can**__**'**__**t**__**. **__**You can**__**'**__**t let her live this way**__**. **__**It**__**'**__**s too late for saving me**__**, b**__**ut there**__**'**__**s still hope for saving **__**Eve.**_

_But Eve still has a chance to live life, and I need to her to see that. But when she meets me up here in heaven, the two of us can be happy together again. Until then, I want Eve to live her life to the fullest. _

_[End of flashback]_

**Eve's POV:**

It's been three years now since I've lost Mike. I would do anything to have him back. Even though I still deal with the pain of losing my best friend every single day, I have learned to move on. I have become stronger, and I'm finally living life.

**N****ow ****three**** years have gone by****, s****he****'****s ****finally living**** life****.**

Every day is a struggle for me, but I know Mike is with me. I know he watches over me every single day. He promised me forever, and that's a promise he'd never break.

**And I still watch sometimes****, j****ust to make sure she****'****s ****aright. ****She knows I****'****ll always be there****, i****n her heart and in her dreams****. ****God, I promised her forever and that****'****s one promise I intend to keep****.**

**Mike's POV:**

It's so comforting to know that Eve is finally doing better. But I have one man to thank for that. My best friend. Zack Ryder.

I always asked Zack to take care of Eve if anything was to ever happen to me, and he promised me he would. No matter what and Zack kept that promise. Zack is doing a damn good job taking care of my girl, and I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

**T****o kiss the tears right off her face****. ****Tell her everything****'****s okay****, f****eel her heart beat next to mine****. ****And make up for lost time****, o****h****,**** but God****,**** I know I can****'****t****. ****You can****'****t let her live this way****. ****It****'****s too late for saving me****, b****ut there****'****s still hope for saving ****Eve. Saving Eve.**

Zack and Eve became official after about three months of dating, since he knew he couldn't be a replacement of me, but he knew he could be someone Eve could spend the rest of her life with, and she did.

A month after I had passed, Eve found out she was carrying my child. It was a baby girl, who Zack and Eve decided to name Sophia. Eve knew me well; she always knew that if she and I were ever to have a daughter that I would want to name her Sophia.

Zack helped raise my daughter, and became a wonderful father for my unborn daughter. He also became a great husband to Eve. He made her happy, and ever since I wasn't able to spend the rest of my life with her, that's all I ever wanted. For her to be happy.

Of course, I'll see Eve again one day, and I can't wait until then, but there's no rush either.

**I****'****ll kiss the tears right off her face****, w****hen I walk her through these gates****. ****Feel her heartbeat next to mine****, m****ake up for lost time****. ****God****,**** I thank you everyday****, f****or giving ****her that ounce of faith that led her right back here to me. ****And most of all for saving ****Eve, s****aving ****Eve.**

Thank you god, for saving Eve. It means everything to me. You may have not been able to save me, but you saved her, and you saved my daughter. Thank you God, for saving Eve.

**Thank you god for saving ****Eve.**

**A/N: I hope this turned out okay! This song is one I really wanted to use for a fic, and I hope it was a disappointment. (: Please leave reviews. They're extremely helpful, and so encouraging! Thanks guys. (: -Mel **


End file.
